<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life on the Rimworld by Michiganman55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806162">Life on the Rimworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiganman55/pseuds/Michiganman55'>Michiganman55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RimWorld (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiganman55/pseuds/Michiganman55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nype is from a Urbworld, after crash landing he is taken in by the locals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life on the Rimworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>month 3 day 10 hour 9<br/>
His fingers were stuck between his waistband and his waist trying to create more room. his waist pressed against the waistband the stiff denim making him uncomfortable. clink he looked up to see a big plate of home fries in the middle of the table. He had already eaten his fill but he loved potatoes and goat. He had this weird obsession with food when it was around he could not help but eat. He grew up in a orphanage on a urb world a forced exodus of all humans happened. Anyone who could not afford to leave the planet was forced onto ships and dropped off on distant rim worlds. this urbworld was already alone in the part of the galaxy being the only planet with a population over 100,000 for over a light year. dropped in a shittily built transport pod his crash landing directly into a barn left him impaled on hunk of metal that fell off the transport pod as they were falling out of orbit. He was found by the local community and given medical care. He was patched up and a local family decided to adopt him. He learned alot during the first 3 months: How to plant potatoes, how to spot blight, How to decide which goat to slaughter, the culture of KiO. He also experience for the first time a lack of scarcity. Maybe too much of a lack of scarcity because he put on 45 pounds since he landed. When he landed he was skinny 5 feet 8 inches 135 pounds but now he was 180. His stomach is no longer flat protruding outwards creating a muffin top. yesterday he tried on the clothe he landed in. He pulled up easily over his calves and most of his thighs. He struggled to get it over his ass but with a few good pulls he did it. but there was no way he was going to be able to button it. the two flaps had an inch between them. His cloth were getting tighter, the clothe he first got when he first arrived were now snug making his weight gain more prominent. back to the moment at hand after polishing off a large second helping of fried potatoes and goat Nype decides to give up. his devilstrand pants were too tight; he slow sends his hand down to his waist and unbuttons his pants letting his stomach spread out. He turned to Nancy and says "thank you, so much for this delicious breakfast" while picking up his plate and taking it too the sink.<br/>
"It is really no problem" says Nancy<br/>
Nype sits back down at the table. He grabs a smoke leaf joint from the center of the table. He pulls the lighter out of his pocket and lights it up. inhale . . . exhale . . . inhale . . . exhale. He moves over to the opposite side of the room to watch some tv. He takes a seat on the plain leather sofa.inhale . . . exhale . . . inhale . . . exhale. the edge is starting to come off. Nype smiled as he pulled his alpaca wool sweater down to cover his unbuttoned pants. Robert walked in and turned on the TV. some generic doctor show was on about medical unit on a space ship.<br/>
"God the writing in this show is bad" Robert<br/>
"this show follows such a basic formula, the patient is sick he goes to the doctor, He almost dies then the doctor has this huge realization then boom he is 100% cured, he has never lost a patient it is baloney" Nype<br/>
"How do we know that the doctor is not making them sicker to make them better?" Robert<br/>
"How can you have 22 major illnesses on a ship that has 100 people?" Nype<br/>
"is it bad that this is the third time I watched this episode?" Robert<br/>
"eh, too be honest this is my fourth" Nype<br/>
"Christ" Robert<br/>
inhale . . . exhale . . . inhale . . . exhale. <br/>
"Can I hit that?" Robert<br/>
"sure" Nype said passing it over letting him have the last few puffs "On the urb world you could get 25 channels + some internet acces"<br/>
"It really sucks, why does the universal channel have to be, ugh guess it wouldn't be the universal channel if it didn't send it's signal across the entire universe"Robert<br/>
"hopefully one day we will have more than one fuckin channel" Nype<br/>
"I mean I am slightly more entertained than if we had no television channels at all" Robert<br/>
"I guess" Nype<br/>
"I heard they are considering starting a channel in the capital" Nancy<br/>
"Really?" Robert<br/>
"yes, it will mainly be the news and emergency notices though" Nancy<br/>
"Makes sense Mom, I don't know a channel could be profitable with only 1,500 viewers max" Robert<br/>
"We should go visit the capital, we could see a play then drink some ale and I need to visit my mother" Nancy<br/>
"I don't know sounds like a lot of walking in the cold, let's wait until after spring sowing to go" Robert <br/>
"I'll ask your father what he thinks" Nancy said then walked out of the recreation/dining/living room into the gentle snow outside.<br/>
"God I hate traveling during winter, you ever get stuck in a snow storm? last time we traveled to the capital during winter, I got hypothermia" Nype<br/>
"It rarely got cold where I used to live" Nype<br/>
"You are lucky don't let anyone lie to you and say heat is worse than cold" Robert<br/>
"have you ever had heat stroke?" Nype<br/>
"No"Robert<br/>
"You have not experience true heat my friend" Nype <br/>
"I just want to get off this rock, explore the universe then maybe I could experience "true heat"" Robert <br/>
"Maybe one day" Nype. Robert gets up and walks over to the dining table and grabs a smokeleaf joint.<br/>
"grab one for me too, please" Nype. Robert grabs the joints and walks back passing one of them to Nype then sitting back down. <br/>
"Is this our lives 2 dudes watching bad television?" Robert<br/>
"That is only part of it we also plant potatoes and smoke smokeleaf, I mean it is not so bad, I like it here" Nype said while lighting his smoke leaf joint<br/>
"Urb world standards" Robert<br/>
"yeah, I guess but you gotta be grateful for what you have" Nype<br/>
"What has the world given me?" Robert<br/>
"I mean you have 2 good parents, a roof over your head, food on the table" Nype<br/>
""2 good parents" are you playin the orphan card on me?" Robert<br/>
"(nose exhale) maybe I am a little bit but the point still stands that you have comfortable life" Nype<br/>
"Comfortable but empty, is this really living?" Robert<br/>
"I mean, I'm not a corpse so you know I am not deading" Nype <br/>
"you do look a little like a bloated corpse though" Robert<br/>
"You maybe empty but i'm full of food" Nype<br/>
"not false" Robert. Eugene walks in and sits down.<br/>
"isn't it a little early for smokeleaf?" Eugene said  <br/>
"I mean, it is our offseason" Robert <br/>
"You could hunt" Eugene<br/>
"Eh, im content with goat" Robert<br/>
"Nype, can you go to the barn and feed the goats?" Eugene <br/>
"Ok" Nype <br/>
"Robert, milk the goats" Eugene<br/>
"Ok, Dad" Robert, Eugene then exits.  </p><p>month 3 day 10 hour 12 <br/>
Nype walked to the barn with Robert. Nype took the hay from the shed along with food scraps and put it in the trough for the goats.  After Nype was done feeding the goats he helped Robert with the last few goats that needed to be milked. They walked back on the dirt path.<br/>
"You see that tree over there?" Robert<br/>
"Yeah?" Nype<br/>
"That is where my Dad got his right arm ripped off by a bear" Robert<br/>
"They reattached the arm?" Nype <br/>
"What? no, you never noticed he had a prosthetic arm?" Robert<br/>
"When I shook his hand, it was abnormally cold but I didn't really think much of it. How long ago did he lose the arm?" Nype <br/>
"about 7 or 8 years ago I don't really remember, I do remember eating the bear though very stringy" Robert<br/>
"interesting" Nype<br/>
" You really never noticed how stiffly he moves his right arm?" Robert<br/>
"not really" Nype<br/>
"Have ever seen him try and open a beer?" Robert<br/>
"Ooooh yeeaaah, it takes him like 20 tries to open it" Nype<br/>
"I know, it's hilarious" Robert<br/>
"I mean, it's a little funny" Nype<br/>
"He tries a couple times he gets frustrated, He makes the face, he calls the beer a stupid bitch, what more could you want. It is 100 times more entertaining than the universal channel at its best" Robert<br/>
"I guess" Nype, Robert and Nype approach the gate to there community. A granite wall 8 feet high surrounds the 4 houses, work shop and general use room. Robert taps in the code and they walk in. The path changes immediately from dirt to slate tile as they make there way to the heart of the community the general use room. The general use room also known as the recreation/dining/living room contains a: large 2x2 table that can seat 8 people in the middle of the table is a small pile of smoke leaf joints, to the east there is a kitchen and butcher area in one corner next to the freezer, to the south there is a 3 seat sofa and 2 recliners in front of a unimpressive television. In a community of 24 people the general room is often crowded especially in the afternoon after people finished their work for the day. <br/>
"Oh my god, the entire community must be in here" Nype<br/>
"I'll go in grab us a couple joints and then we could go for a hike" Robert </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>